Dark Descent
by Justice0w0
Summary: (Sequel to Lurking in the Shadows) Its been about three weeks since Jack was found, and now he's back. But with the atmosphere becoming thick with tension after some portraying dream, an unexpected surprise comes. Anti and Dark have a little friend on their side, and a plan for sweet revenge. (No Youtuber Shipping besides MarziaXFelix)
1. Plane Ride

Jack hummed softly to himself as he gazed out the small window beside him. It hadn't been any more than two weeks since he returned to Ireland when he had to come back to California. Though he didn't mind.

After all, he was eccentric about the convention, and he began drumming his fingers on an arm rest impatiently. He had just woken from an unexpected nap and now felt buoyant with energy. Though he hadn't planned the break, drifting off unintentionally wasn't a surprise. He hadn't been getting much sleep since he'd went back home. Though it had been three weeks since the 'incident', and he was now focusing on his videos, Anti and Dark still encroached his mind.

Jack let out a sigh and leaned back. Why did it seem this was taking too long? He blinked as he felt his phone buzz and quickly checked it. The text was from Mark.

'Is the flight delayed?' Jack finally saw the time.

'Must be. But why didnt you just check the flight plans instead of me?'

'I just wanted to double-check,' Jack grinned a bit.

'Are you too short?'

'These people standing in front are like basketball players! and I'm not short!'

'You're like a red headed elf'

'Fuck you. Your a leprechaun'

'So can you stand on a bench and see how delayed it is?' Jack asked, deciding to drift away from their teasing insults.

'I feel a little offended that I have to go on a bench, but yeah I'll try' Jack lowered the phone and gazed out, briefly studying the houses below. After a few moments, the height caught up with him and he turned away. He glanced down as Mark replied.

'Its about a half an hour delay'

'That sucks' Jack replied a small disappointed sigh.

'Could have been worse with the storm' The Youtube perked up a tad.

'What storm?'

'The storm that crossed your flight path'

'A storm crossed the flight path?!'

'Yeah'

'It must have been while I was sleeping' Jack sat back and glanced outside again, studying the cotton balls lazily drifting by. He blinked, wondering how the weather just changed like that, before checking back on his texts.

'Damn, you must have been out cold *laughing emojis*'

'Are you sure?'

'Not sure about you being cold, if that's what you mean'

'No, idiot. The storm'

'Oh. Well, I could be wrong. I'm not a weatherman'

'They have names'

'Like you know what they are' Jack rolled his eyes a bit and glanced out, seeing the plane already descending.

'Hey, are you sure you got the right plan?'

'Uh, yeah pretty sure'

'Did you ever even see it?' Mark didn't seem to reply for about a minute.

'No.' Jack chuckled.

'Was it because you were too short?'

'I am not that short and the guys in front of me were like 6 ft tall!'

'First of all, 4 feet tall is short, second, I doubt they were that tall'

'I am 4 feet and 9 INCHES GODDAMIT'

'Still short'

'Okay you can go fuck yourself and get a taxi Im leaving the airport' Jack laughed aloud and quickly quieted down when he got confusion looks.

'Lol, can you at least get me one from Uber?'

'Sure' Jack sat up straighter and glanced out to see the runway flying by as they neared the ground. It bounced once or twice against the ground before the plane then ran against it as it lost momentum.

Jack's shoulders slackened and he breathed a breath of relief. He looked down and saw Mark had given him multiple texts.

'Your driver is Wilford Warfstache'

'I see your plane'

'Where should we meet?' Jack paused before silently texting back.

'Luggage pickup?'

'Yas' Jack stuffed his device in his pocket and stretch his arms upward.

"Attention passengers, our flight his landed. You may unbuckle and depart the plane," A voice explained over the speaker. Jack unfastened his belt and slowly stood, keeping himself bent slightly so he wouldn't knock it against the top.

He slipped out just behind a woman and excitedly walked forward. He couldn't wait for his convention!

* * *

"Markimoooooo!" Jack hugged his friend before drawing back with a grin.

"Ahem?" Jack looked around and smiled sheepishly as Felix folded his arms and tapped his foot in mock impatience.

"So is the most well known and sexiest Youtuber ere not important?" Felix asked.

"Of course. I'm totally important," Jack's grin widened as Felix snorted and smiled.

"But the convention is in just a few days!" Bob smiled brightly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Uh, DUH. I'm hyped!" Jack enthusiastically grabbed his bag's handle and rolled it along as they walked in a clump. They were politely interrupted a few times by some passing fans, in which they gladly shared a few words and even took pictures.

"Gah fook, what as I sayin'?" Jack asked as they walked away from to teenagers who were now walking away, shooting glances at the Youtubers and talking in voices filled with unbeliever wonder.

"I don't know, but I gotta go," Mark suddenly hurried through a turn aisle and vanished outside the airport. Jack and Felix shared a perplexed look before following. They all stopped outside and gazed around for Mark.

"HALLOOOO THERE!" Mark exclaimed as he came yo behind them. Jack gasped and gripped his chest, breathing heavily as he turned around.

"Gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed as he quickly calmed down.

"Sorree," Jack realized Mark had his comically small pink mustache on. "Aanywaays, Maaarkimoo already paed for your trip."

"Oh!" Jack suddenly laughed as h realized why Mark was acting like Wilford. "You're from Uber. The Wilford Warfstache Mark sent."

"Precisely," He nodded and quickly walked past them. "Folloooow me into my wonderful texe."

Jack followed quickly while Wade and Bob hung back to argue about some movie. Felix was busy posing for a photo from a fan, though once the broke apart he quickly followed the all. Mark- -or Wilford- -opened up the back door.

"I call shotgun!" Felix shouted.

"Aye, I'm the one who got him from Uber," Jack raised a hand and Felix halted. "So I get front seat."

Felix reluctantly agreed, while Jack got to sit up front. Once they all got on the road, Wade brought up the convention after winning whatever argument he had been having with Bob.

"So, what should we do for the convention?" He asked.

"Ye guys don't have a plan!?" They all shook their heads. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I was thinking Cards Against Humanity," Mark brought up.

"Seems a little too inappropriate. We might be havin some younger kids in the audience. Plus, we won't be able to cut out all of our horrible remarks." Jack pointed out.

"How about a flip challenge? Matthias and Team Edge did some pretty crazy Shit," Felix piped in.

"Because flipping chairs on a stage seems safe," Bob muttered.

"Buzzkill."

"How about we do some sort of onstage gameplay?" Wade suggested.

"Yeah!" Felix and Jack chipped. Bob nodded in agreement while Mark absent mindedly gave a small nod and focused on the road.

"So what might we do?" Felix asked.

"HAPPY WHEEEEEELSS!" Jack's yell made Mark swerve the car a bit with a gasp. "Oops."

"Jesus Christ you scared the crap out of me!" Mark exclaimed was he righted the car and continued.

"Sorry," Jack replied with a chuckle as he sat back.

"I think we should try to find a new game to play, so its all new content." Bob said.

"Yes!" Jack purposefully made himself quieter. Mark gave him an amused glance before nodding in conclusion to the idea.

Felix pulled out his phone and unlocked it. "I'll go see if I can find some popular ones now."


	2. Convention Time

"Okay, you can stop now," Mark held up his hands and Wade obediantly stepped back. "I don't think my mic could get any better reception."

"But if I just- -"

"I don't care if its exactly like yours, it just needs to pick up my voice," Mark explained. "Even if I'm not loud enough so that you can hear it even if its at my hand, unlike Jack, I think its fine."

"Fine," Wade nodded and hurriedly walked over to the left side of the stage.

"Okay, are ye ready?" Jack stood beside Felix on the right, looking to Mark.

 _No._ "Let's get this started already!" Mark stopped beside Felix and ignored the pain in his shoulder as the show began.

"Hellooooo!" Felix slipped out onto the stage. Mark, Wade, and Bob all flinched back as the crowd was sent into an uproar. Jack just watched casually, obviously not unnerved by the noise.

"Hows it goin bros, my name is PEEEEEWWDIEPIEEEEEE!" The crowd cheered at his intro and he chuckled softly.

"Anyways, I am here with- -" He gestured to the left side. Wade hurried out and waved to the crowd, which whistled and lifted their hands to wave back. He stopped beside Felix and placed his hands in his pockets. "LordMinion..."

Bob walked out as well, sending another wave of cheers as he stopped and grinend back. "... and Muyskerm."

As the cheering died away, helped with Felix waving a hand, a few murmurs spread around. Jack and Mark shared an excited glance as they prepared to enter the stage.

"Ye ready for this?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mark replied.

They stopped as two more echoes of white noise came, signaling their microphones had been turned on. Mark subconsciously tapped his, which was just beside his mouth after curling into his ear, before taking a quiet breath.

"And of course, we have the one, they only- -and the one you kept saying was dead on Facebook for some reason- -JACKSEPTICEYYYEEEEE!" Felix waved his hands as Jack rushed up. He jumped onto the stage and slid on his knees, grinning as he waved to the roaring of the crowd. He quickly got up and briefly dusted his pants off still smiling.

"But of course, what's a convention with Jacksepticeye without Maaarkiplier?" Felix waved a hand over to Mark. As the cheering started, Mark kept up their plan and stayed back, glancing out a bit before drawing his head back. The crowd soon died down and began conversations with confused expressions.

"Mark?" Wade called.

"Mark is out," The red haired Youtuber replied, "There is only Wilford Warfstache."

"Well, close enough. Could _you_ come out?" Felix asked. Mark quickly realigned his fake pink mustache before strolling out, waving to the cheering crowd that erupted.

"Hey- -Did I hear some people call out Maaaarkiplier?" Mark stopped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I am Wilford Warfstache. Not Maaark."

"Okay it's time to start the game," Jack grabbed the fake mustache and ripped it off. Mark gasped and raised a hand to his face.

"Oh god, why did you tape it?" Jack asked as he held up the mustache. Laughs rippled through the crowd, though this hadn't been originally planned.

"How else am I supposed to keep it on?" Mark asked as he lowered his hand.

"I don't know gravity-defying ray gun?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, that's being fixed," Mark replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Anyways, we will actually be playing a little game on laptops, in which the screens will be projected onto a big scrbeen with ours all organized onto it." Felix nodded as he was handed an opened white laptop with his classical brofist. He sat down heavily on the left side of the couch.

Mark sat next to him with a plain black laptop, followed by Jack and his white laptop, Wade and his own sleek gray one, and Bob at the end with his own black device. Mark leaned around and eyed the back of Felix's laptop.

"How come you get your logo and not us?" He inquired.

"Uh, reel in the big screen!" Felix spread his arms out as two men helped wheel a big screen behind them. It was on a stand so the screen was clearly visible above their heads. As it flashed on, five screens appeared.

"Okay. Let's see what is what here," Mark clicked on settings, and the bottom right screen changed.

"I'm there..." They all clicked around and figured out where everyone was. Felix was in the middle, Wade at the bottom left, Jack at the top right, and Bob at the top left.

"ALRIGHTY!" Jack raised his hands upward and smiled.

"So, the game is called Musicbox," Mark explained after everything was silent and they had returned to the title screen.

"It can be online multiplayer or single player," He continued. "But how about we go onto multiplayer with ourselves and go try to murder each other as usual."

They clicked play and logged in. Mark was BumBum, Felix being Poodiepie, Jack as BooperDooper, Bob playing as UltimateLordMinion, and Wade finally being .

"Alright. Lemme make a private server and invite all you guys," Felix quickly clicked around his profile and brought up 'Create A Server'. He chose for it too last five minutes and then was lost.

"What the Fuck are Doodangs?" He asked in confusion as he tried to make sense of the specific monsters featured in the game.

"I don't know, but I like Doodangs," Jack chuckled at the name.

"Oh, they come with a little information panel..." Felix silently read it while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I have an idea," Mark went to make his own and let it last ten minutes and added every single monster. "Did it motherfucker."

"But what do they do?" Felix asked.

"Hell knows," Mark waved a hand dismissively. "Lets just Fuck ourselves over by adding them all."

"Oh, dude," Felix waved at a man off stage. "Guy dude person right there in backstage."

He blinked and looked up from his watch.

"This has a sound tutorial. Can we get some headphones?"

"We need some headphones up in the bizz-nitch!" Mark announced. He grabbed his own red ones and slipped them on dramatically. Jack blinked and stared at his pink ones with a puzzled look.

"Err, am I gonna use these?" He asked. The manager gave him a nod and a small apologetic shrug. Jack sighed a bit and slipped them on.

"At least you look cute in them," Mark teased, wrapping an arm around Jack's neck. 'Oohs' and 'Awes' came from the audience. Multiple people shouted 'Septiplier'.

"And they're just like your old hairstyle," Jack tapped the edge of it. "Just solidified floof."

"Ah, yeah," Mark pulled away and went back to invite them to the server. "By the way, do you miss the pink floof?"

"Not really," Bob replied.

"At least you still got some floof," Felix patted his head, and Mark waved him off.

"I kind of think you look better in red," Wade commented.

"Its your own hair," Jack pointed out. "If I didn't like it, it would be changed."

"W-What?" Mark gave him a perplexed expression. "If its mine, then why would it be changed?"

"Because I'm obviously your boyfriend," This time, he wrapped his arm around Mark and grinned.

"Oh yeah," Mark lifted a hand as he wrapped his other arm around Jack. "SEPTIPLIER IS REEAAAAALLL!"

The crowd cheered loudly before the two friends brought apart and Jack fixed his crooked shirt. Mark finally saw they all had accepted the game and were waiting on him and Jack. He gave Felix and apologetic grin, while he shook his head and rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Please keep the fluff backstage," Felix murmured before turning to his computer as the game loaded up.

"Don't you mean the floof?" Mark quizzed, and the game suddenly loaded. Wade didn't use any headphones, but instead tuned the sound so the audience could hear.

"Welcome to Musicbox," Mark watched as the words came up, along with an narrator.

"This game is set up in an apocalyptic world," The narrator explained. Images of destroyed cities and streets with grotesque creatures roaming them slowly rolled by.

"One small Musicbox can decide your fate," It explained.

"I'm depending my life on an older fashioned MP3 Player?" Mark asked aloud. The crowd laughed a bit at the remark.

"But, there are two different types of these monster..." The voice explained. "One type is repelled by the music. The other is not, and can find you by listening too it."

"Oh god," Felix and Wade both murmured.

"So we are saving and dooming ourselves at the same time?" Mark asked. "That's some heavy Shit."

"... Click the four arrows to move around, and press 'M' for music." It explained.

"Oh really?" Bob raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"... Try to protect yourself, while leading monsters to enemy players. Good luck." It ended and the map loaded up.

"Jack, want to team up and beat ass?" Mark immediately asked.

"Sure," Jack grinned a bit as he played his musicbox at a monster. It stumbled away from him and through a doorway to another room.

"HOLY BALLS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT...?!" Mark screeched as Jack's monster loomed in front of him. A sort of slime oozed down it as it bent down and opened its jaws to show its razored fangs. It lifted on hand and placed it on his shoulder, making his screen blackout.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Mark snapped. Jack pulled the headphones down and turned to him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Mark yelled as Jack frantically tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jack said. He turned to his screen and gasped.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT," He hurried his character away as another monster, this one bulkier and walking along its knuckles like an ape, entered the room. Jack paused at the other room and played the music, while Mark watched.

"ITSATTRACTEDTOSOUNDITSATTRACTEDTOSOUND!" He screamed as it charged at him. He rushed around the halls with it in pursuit. "AAAHHHHH I KNOW I'M BEAUTIFUL JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONNNEEEEE!"

He breathed heavily while the crowd laughed and he dashed around through rooms. Jack finally stopped and looked back, seeing no sign of the monster. He sighed in relief and continued to walk around. Mark leaned over and watched Felix's screen instead.

He was frantically clicking around, after seeing a caption popping up saying 'Click Right to pick up equipable items'. After getting it, a screen popped up with all of their listed names, minus his own and BumBum. He clicked on and Mark saw Bob jump a bit.

"What? What?" He clicked the M key frantically and blinked a few times as he scanned the room he was in.

"Ha! I used a screwdriver so you're musicbox will play for a full minute without you being able to do anything BIIIIIIIIITCCHHH!" Felix raised his arms in victory.

"Oh god no. FUCK you, Felix!" Bob yelped. Mark looked back and saw he was running around. When he glanced back Mark grinned and laughed at his friends misfortune. On screen, it showed three different monsters chasing him.

Jack's snicker fell into a fit of laughter as he saw race by with a parade of monsters behind him. "God we're so screwed."


	3. Stitches

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO LITTLE MAN DON'T STOOOOP!" Felix's character race away as an ape-like monster chased him, along with two others. It was him and Bob, and the time was running out.

"GAAAAH KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Felix shouted as he ran by Bob.

"FUCK NO!" Bob stopped his musicbox just as Felix ran by.

"GAAAAAHH NOOO!" He screamed as they continued to chase. They finally caught up, and three different death modes popped up at once, mixing three horrible roaring noises at once. Felix ripped off his headphones and threw them down in a fake-fit, sighing loudly.

"Yes!" Bob whooped as he raised his arms in victory.

"Okay, so, the twist in this version is hew now gets to do a Truth or Dare and asking any of us," Mark explained. They closed their laptops and set them on a coffee table and turned to look at Bob.

"Hmm... Okay, Jack." He nodded to the Youtuber.

"Goodie!" He yelped and sat bolt right up, watching Bob.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Bob asked.

"Ooh, I'll do a dare," He grinned.

"I dare you too..." Bob leaned over and whispered into his ear. Jack rolled his eyes a bit and pulled up his phone. Mark leaned over and saw he was going onto his Facebook. He realized his friend was watching and shoved him away. Markiplier blinked in confusion, though he caught Bob's mischievous smile.

"What did you dare you too do?" Mark asked curiously. Jack drew something on the screen with a finger before quickly typing something.

"Okay, I updated my Facebook," He slapped his phone facedown. "You happy, _Bob?!_ "

"Yes," Bob chuckled. Mark quickly pulled out his phone and went to check on Jack's Facebook.

"Oh my god," He laughed a bit when he saw the most recent post. It was a picture of Septic Same with a poorly drawn pick mustache.

"Can we be silent for a moment and agree that mustached Sam is adorable?" Felix asked as he cooed at the picture.

"Look at the caption," Mark added with a cheeky grin. It was, of course '#SeptiplierAWAAAY'.

"Okay, lets continue on," Jack added. They played another round, Jack victoriously whooping as Mark cursed under his breath.

"GET WREEEEEEEEEEEECKED!" He screeched loudly, while Mark narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, who is it gonna be?" Mark asked cheekily.

"I choose YOU MARKIMOO!" He replied, meaning for a Pokemon reference.

"Okay, okay," He waved his hands. "Hit me."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I ain't no wuss," He folded his arms and smirked.

"Okay then," He murmured. Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully as a devious grin spread on his face. 'Oh crap,' Mark tensed a bit, seeing the knowing twinkling in his friends' eyes.

"I dare you, Markiplier, to stay in a headstand for two full minutes." Jack smirked.

"WHAT!?" Mark leapt up and raised his shoulders, waving his hands. "BUT THAT'S IMPA-SIBLE!"

"You gotta do it," Felix grinned. Mark let out a long groan before slipping behind the couch.

"Can one of you at least help me stay on my head?" Mark questioned.

"I'll help," Wade offered. Mark quickly got it over with and rolled himself onto his head. Wade stood beside him and watched as he tried to stay up.

"Okay, how about this," Felix turned to the crowd. "When two minutes has passed, I want you all to start chanting 'PEEEEEWWWWDIEPIEEEEEEEEE'! Got it?"

The crowd raised their hands and yelled in agreement, quickly growing silent as time rolled on. Felix and Bob moved the couch and coffee table to opposite sides so Mark was visible.

"... Mmm, I'm feelin a little light-headed..." Mark murmured as he swayed a bit. Wade held one of his ankles and precariously kept him up.

"Is it against the rules if he pushes up on his hands and move his head?" Felix asked Jack.

"Nah, its cool." He nodded. Mark angled his palms against the floor and cautiously began rolling his head around to stretch out his neck.

"... But then we get to throw him off his game." Jack grinned as Mark flashed him a horrified look. Felix almost instantly grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked his stomach.

"Gaah!" He wavered a bit, though still tried to remain upside down. "Ooooooooh you little motherfucker."

"Lemme handle this," Jack strolled over and pulled out the pink mustache. He pulled at the end of Mark's pant leg and dropped it in. Mark yelped as it brushed his leg, signaling a shiver from the tickle.

"How about we just tickle him?" Wade suggested.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He chanted as they all nodded. "JACK I SWEAR IF YOU DO THIS I WILL NEVER DO A COLLAB AGAIN AND I WILL DISLIKE YOUR SEPTIC SAM PICTURE!" He warned.

"Not the adorable Sam!" Jack gasped in mock fear.

"I have nothing to loose," Felix cracked his knuckles and sat down beside Mark.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, PLEASE CHANT PEWDIEPIE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE- -" He was cut off as Felix began tickling his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and began heaving breaths through his nose. After a few moments, Felix changed to tickle at Mark's shoulder. He felt himself shake as he tried to not burst out in laughter as Felix used his other hand to tickle his side.

"PEEEEEWWWWDIEPIEEEEEEEEE!" The crowd shouted. Multiple other people joined in as they realized time was up. Mark gasped in relief and tipped over. He fell on his side, though his face quickly paled and his smile was wiped away. Felix didn't notice and instead stood up

"You win, Mark," He murmured. "For now."

"Alright, he won," Jack glanced down at him for a moment and nudged his side with a foot. "Get up, we gotta put everything back in place."

Jack paused when Mark didn't respond. He heard shaky breaths, not loud enough to be audible through the speakers, coming from his friend. Mark was gripping the shoulder under him, his knuckles turning white. Jack slowly placed a hand over his own mic and squatted down, whispering, "Mark? Are you okay?"

Mark let out a body-racking breath, which the speakers barely caught, and blinked a few times. "...It... Hurts..."

The crowd began panicking at his words. Jack tensed in alarm and slowly helped roll him onto his back. Felix flattened his hand and dew it over his neck, and nodded to Jack and Mark. The manager caught the gesture and cut their mics, cancelling two extra sounds of crackling silence replaced by static.

"Come on, Mark," Jack murmured. He blinked a few times and sheepishly drew his hand away from his shoulder. Jack inhaled sharply as he saw blood beginning to well into his sleeve. He walked behind Mark and pushed him up with a small grunt in the effort. He wrapped one of Mark's arm over his shoulders, keeping the bloody sleeve facing away from the crowd.

"Err, we are having some difficulties," Felix stated awkwardly as Mark shuffle away with a few pained breaths, while Wade hurried away to find something to place on his shoulder. "Please stand by."

He walked over to the left and exited the stage. The lighting dimmed down as all the microphones were cut off. Jack gently laid Mark onto a chair, where he heaved a few pained gasps and his hand shakily returned to his wound.

"Mark, take your hand off your shoulder. We need to see it," Felix explained as he walked up with a woman trotting lightly behind him.

"It... It..." Mark stammered.

"Mr. Fischback, I know it hurts," She knelt down beside him and placed a gently hand on his. "But I can only stop it if you let go."

Mark let out a shaky sigh and finally released his grip and laid it across his lap. She rolled his T-Shirt sleeve back and gently ran a hand. Jack peered around and saw that there was a small gash that had opened up. He flinched as he saw stitching lacing it and tried hard not to imagine how long it would have taken for a wound as big as his to be stitched. Though the gash was only a few inches long, Jack still shivered at the thought.

"It got loose," She murmured. "Seems like it was tugged out." She shot Felix a pointed look. He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering his tickle torture, and stared guiltily at the ground.

"Its only one end, too. I just need to carefully tighten it..." Mark tensed a bit as she busied herself with it. It ended quickly and Mark was offered a new shirt so his blood stain wouldn't show. Luckily, he had been wearing a Markiplier shirt, and there had plenty of those.

"Hey!" Wade hurried onto the stages as their microphones were turned back on. Everyone immediately snapped to attention.

"So we had a little problem," Wade rolled his shoulders. "But its all good now, and we're gonna continue the convention."

Multiple asked what had happened and if Mark was okay. Mark shifted a bit and shook his head as Wade sent him a questioning look.

"What happened isn't important," Wade faced the crowd again. "Everything is fine now, and the SHOW MUST GO ON!"

* * *

"AND GOODNIGHT TO YOU ALL!" They shouted in a chorus. The show ended as the lights on the stage blinked out and the fans eagerly got up. Mark happily walked down, light heartedly wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"So, you planning to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, it would be nice to see ya for a little longer..." Jack rolled his eyes casually with a hinting nudge.

"Well, I have a terrific plan," He grinned as he slipped away and stepped in front of Jack's path. "How about you stay at my place, like a nice old sleepover?"

"Can I come too!?" Felix suddenly hopped over beside Jack.

"Go away Pews- -NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Mark shouted sarcastically. Felix placed a hand over his heart.

"Rejected," He gasped as he dramatically fell to his knees.

"But seriously, yeah," Mark offered hand and hoisted Felix back up.

Felix whooped and raised both hands. "SLEEPOVAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Mirroring Pasts

"... TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 62 LOAVES OF BREAD ON THE WALL!" Everyone except Mark chanted. As they began the next verse, he finally snapped.

"You guys are gonna have diabetes with all that bread you're shoving down your holes," He announced.

"I guess you're right..." Felix murmured.

"99 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL- -" Wade, Bob, and Felix joined in with Jack "- -99 BOTTLES OF MILK! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL!"

Mark sighed in defeat and slowly shook his head. He impatiently gazed around the traffic. One bad thing about conventions: the traffic was horrible. He began bumping his forehead against the steering wheel a few minutes later as they continued.

"54 BOTTLES- -"

"ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL RAM THIS FUCKING CAR INTO A POLE!" Mark snapped. He was honestly getting sick of the song and just wanted the traffic to speed up.

"Can we atleast have hoverboards on the wall...?" Felix asked slowly.

"You can't eat hoverboards," Jack pointed out.

"Who said the stuff on the wall had to be food? I would be legit happy if I had 99 hoverboards."

"Okay. 99- -Mark?" Jack cut himself off as Mark suddenly climbed out and closed the door. Jack watched silently as he walked around the front of the car and away. He blinked before slipping out and following.

"Mark?" He called as he hurried after him. He emerged out from the bumper to bumper traffic and saw Mark leaning against the wall of a building, staring upward.

"Why did ya leave?" Jack asked as he stood beside his friend.

"Thought it would be safe to leave when I had the urge to strangle you for your singing," He shrugged a bit.

"Oh, sorry," Jack rolled his eyes and awkwardly stared at the ground.

"You can continue shouting about hoverboards in the car. Just come and fetch me when the traffic starts moving," Mark said after awhile.

Jack looked over. "Are ya sure?"

"Yeah," The red haired Youtuber shrugged. "Nice to get out of that car for awhile."

"Ooookaaay," Jack slowly walked back to the car. Mark watched him until he finally rounded around a car. He then slowly sank to the ground with a pained breath he'd been holding. He gripped his shoulder and clenched his teeth. 'GOD THAT STINGS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER'.

He gently pulled the sleeve back and saw the stitching was fine. It must have just been reoccurring. Still, he noted it and decided to ask a doctor just to double check. He sat down on the ground for a few minutes as the pain faded. He jumped as he heard a loud crash and the wailing of car sirens from the noise and collision. He stumbled up and hurried out onto the road as everyone else did.

A car just next to his had been reared by another, a blue Acura. Mark breathed as he realized that the blue car had been a few yards behind his, and had only just managed to turn at an angle and hit the other. 'That almost hit them...' he glanced over at his friends as they stared in dismay at the damage.

"There isn't any driver!" A voice suddenly announced. Mark glanced back and saw that whomever said that was correct. There was no driver or passenger- -how did it drive forward.

"Ugh, great..." He tensed at a semi familiar voice. "Nearly hit them, too. You just HAD to hold onto the wheel, didn't you?"

Mark turned and saw two faint, shadowy figures. One, a thinner man who had been talking first, had his arms folded and glared at his companion.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure it hit those motherfuckers," The second snapped. "Not my fault you kicked my in the gut, bastard."

"Shit bag."

"Asshole."

"Rat bastard."

"Bitch."

"... Fucking piece of crap..." The words trailed off as they disappeared. Mark shivered a bit and looked over to Felix, Bob, Jack, and Wade. Felix and Bob were busy with the multiple other bystanders, asking if the two passengers and driver who had been in the car were okay. Jack examined the collision with a worried look, while Wade seemed to just be coming back from an anxiety attack as he breathed slowly and anxiously glanced around.

'Dark and Anti are back,' Mark thought as a flash of fear striked him. 'And they almost succeeded.'

* * *

"Markimoo... Where are yooooouuuuu?" Jack asked as he walked around the map.

"OH HELL NO," Jack opened a door and spotted Mark in the room.

"NONONONONONONONONO!" Mark proceeded to run in frantic circles as Jack followed.

"WADE WHERE IS THE FUCKING GUN!?" He shouted as Jack swiped his knife at him.

"I dropped it outside!" Wade announced from his position on the couch. Mark and Felix were both in the dinnin room, facing each other from across the table so the couldn't see if they were the murderer. Not that that was a question in this round.

"WHAT THE- -NOOOOOO!" Mark's scream echoed down the hall and Jack snickered in satisfaction. He leaned over his laptop and fist bumped with Wade before laying back against the couch. Bob was absent, though none of them really mind.

"Okay, new round," Felix announced as it loaded up. Jack was a bystander, though Mark immediately walked away from him at spawn.

"Hah! Mark, what're ya doin?" Jack asked as he walked up to him.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE!" From the kitchen, Mark leaned over so he could be seen though the threshold and flipped Jack off before quickly hurrying out of the spawn point warehouse. Jack giggled a bit as he followed him.

"JACK GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Mark snapped as his character ran off.

"Mark, I can't be the murderer twice," Jack chuckled as he proceeded to chase him throughout the map.

"What? Felix why- -HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" Felix chased Jack away as he swung a knife.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Felix shouted. Mark silently sneaked away, staring at the screen in concentration. He escape in a few fast clicks and hid in a mansion.

"Ueeergh!" Jack turned in to a room and closed the door. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh- -GAAH!" He tried to run around as Felic entered, though he struck him.

"Ahhh... FOOK," He rubbed his face and sat back with a sigh.

"Where are you Markimoo?" Felix asked with a wry smile as he guided his character around.

"You can go fuck off and leave me alone, thanks," Jack glanced at Wade and raised a finger to his lips. Wade tipped his head a bit as Jack closed his laptop and slowly rose. He placed it aside and slipped behind the couch, walking over to the dinning room. He slowly crept up behind Mark and peered at his screen.

"HE'S BY THE GREY TRUCK!" Jack announced. Mark jumped and gasped, glancing back at him with a seething glare.

"You have worse things to worry about than me," Jack chuckled. Before Mark could react, Felix sprinted forward and stabbed him.

"NOOO!" He screeched. "THATS NOT FUCKING FAIR!" He pushed himself up and whirled to face Jack. He yelped and raced off, Mark on his heels. He easily caught up and wrapped an arm around his neck, nooging the top of his head.

"HELP!" Jack scrambled as Mark chuckled and finally released him. He rubbed his head and glanced at him with a wry smile.

"Ye'll regret that later on," He joked.

"What? I was merely getting revenge on your innocent soul!" Markiplier replied while lifting his hands with and innocent look. Jack rolled his eyes with a small smile and sat back down.

"You ready?" Wade asked.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Felix wandered around aimlessly, confused at the black void. He halted when he heard a loud bashing sound. He glanced around and quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He looked behind him with a backwards step. Felix's gaze lingered before he turned back around. He gasped Andrew staggered back as he saw Mark in front of him.

"Uh, hello?" He smiled nervously. Mark didn't react. Felix hesitantly lifted a hand and waved it at his face. He yelped as Mark lashed out a hand and grabbed his wrist. He tugged his hand free and searched Mark with a suspicious look.

"Mind not being creepy motherfucker?" He asked. Mark chuckled a bit, though it wasn't his normal light hearted laugh.

"Ahh, imbeciles," He murmured with a wispful tone. "Always takes them to the last moment to realize."

"Wha- -Mark?" Felix took a step back, though he felt himself back into something. As he turned and walked back, he saw it was some _one._

"Jack?" He quizzed with a perplexed expression. Jack narrowed his eyes in disgust and scowled.

"I am certainly NOT that sonovabitch. Though, I shouldn't need any introduction," He smirked and tipped his head as it dawned on Felix.

"A- -Anti?"

"In the flesh," Anti lowered his head a shadow seemed to creep over his facial features. Felix stepped back before feeling a hand grab the back of his neck. It had to be Mark. 'No,' Felix quickly corrected himself, 'its Dark.'

"Sad to think what's in store for you," Dark's voice lingered just at his shoulder.

"Not by much," Anti snorted.

"Who's he!?" They all turned and saw a tall man with dark golden hair looking at them. He had dark rings around his eyes, which were pitch black with small, bright golden pinpricks of pupils. He had a darkened tone to his skin, unlike the pale look Dark and Anti beheld.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Dark snapped.

"But why does he look like me?" The man strolled up. It didn't take Felix a scone later to realize the newcomer was right.

"Fuck OFF!" Anti forcefully shoved him back.

"Hej, vad är problemet!?" The man exclaimed as he was forced away into the shadows. (Translation: Hey, what's your problem!?) A few moments later, Ant's voice echoed around.

"SHUT THE FOOK UP I'LL TELL YE GEEZ!"

"Wh-who was that?" Felix asked. He relaxed as Dark released him and stepped into his view.

"He's your worse nightmare," Dark growled. Felix felt the dream rapidly fading as the alter ego's final words rang out.

"But you can call him Pewdenheimer."


	5. Morning Madness

"Jack?" Mark peeked around the corner. Jack, who was sitting on the couch, sat upright and closed a laptop

"Morning!"

"Why the fuck are you up at 3:00am?" He asked sourly.

"Well, I don't know," Jack shrugged a bit. "I'm just awake."

"I think you're still on your Ireland schedule," Mark muttered as be rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, sorry," Jack grinned apologetically. He subconsciously poked at a pillow and drew it over the laptop. "But how did ye know I was up?"

Mark drew in a breath and spoke in a higher pitch, "NO! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Err, sorry,"

"Just be quiet, please," Mark sighed and trudged back over to his room.

"Mark?" Felix poked his head from the extra bedroom. "What was it?"

"The crazed buttstabber- -but don't worry, I dealt with 'im," Mark stopped and flexed his arms. "Like the manly man I am!"

"Jack?" Felix called.

"Yes?" Felix gave Mark a smug look at Jack's answer.

"The buttstabber is pretending to be Jack, watch out," Mark walked back into his room and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Jack slipped the laptop from under a pillow and logged out of the game. He set it on the table and stood, slowly walking to the kitchen. He wasn't sure of what there was too eat, and he searched around. He decided not to take anything, and instead chose to go out and get something.

Jack paused, wondering whether or not to leave a note. 'I have my phone,' he decided, 'They can call me'. He walked out and silently began closing the door.

"Ooh, Jack, hold up!" He halted obediently and watched as Felix bustled out, pulled an arm through a jacket before righting it.

"Ye up too?"

"I've been trying to sleep, but its impossible," Felix muttered.

"The only thing is," Jack swept out a hand across the yard. "Its three in the mornin'. I'm pretty sure there aren't a lotta places open."

"Sure there are!" Felix walked forward with an encouraging grin. "What about the whole 'Open 24 hours'? There's got to be some open."

"I suppose you're right."

"When am I not?" Felix asked as he straightened up.

"We're not gonna get too eat today if I name the list," Jack announced as he stood beside him.

"Haha. Yes. Very hurtful."

* * *

"How does a Youtuber get around?" Jack asked as they walked back down the sidewalk after finding a nice place to eat.

"How?"

"Yout- -UBER!" He pulled out his phone to show the app.

"Alright, alright," Felix chucked lightly. "I bet I could make a better one."

"Oh really?"

"Why did the gamer cross the road?" Felix asked.

"Why?"

"Cause he saw us," He smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, come ON!" Jack rolled his eyes. "That's not that good."

"Better than Uber," Felix grinned. Jack laughed a bit, though he stopepd and jumped as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw that Mark had texted.

'Where are you?'

"Lemme guess, Mark?" Felix asked as he glanced back.

"Yep," The Irishman comfirmed.

'I just went out with old Felix'

'Oh thank god you arent alone'

'Why?' He slowly began to walk again, meeting beside Felix.

'Get back now' Jack blinked in confusion.

'Alright' He hurried onward, taking Felix by surprise.

"What's the rush?" Felix asked as he matched his strides.

"He's freakin out since he left," Jack replied.

"Aww, is he missing his boo?" Felix teased.

"GHOST!" Jack suddenly ducked. Felix smirked as Jack grinned at him before continuing on. After a few minutes, Mark's intro suddenly played. Jack halted and pulled out his phone, swiping to answer.

"Yello?"

"Where are you!?"

"I'm on my way," Jack replied. Felix looked over and folded his arms as he waited.

"What- -Are you walking!?"

"Uh, yeah, actually."

"HURRY." Jack jumped at Mark's snap.

"Uh... alright..." He hung up awkwardly and glanced at Felix. "Gonna guess we're running."

They both raced off down the sidewalk. Their feet slapped against the concrete as they ran. Felix readjusted his jacket as he ran so it would no longer start slipping off him. Soon, without needing any announcement, they began to pull into an actual race. A few confident looks and it started. Felix pulled ahead, sprinting down. Jack playfully narrowed his eyes and sped up.

"SPEED IS KEY!" He yelled, making Felix jump as he ran right beside him. As the pair neared the house, Jakc pulled ahead. He grabbed the knob, but was surprised when it didn't work. Felix, unable to comprehend it and stop in time, slam into him.

"YOU'RE CRUSHIN ME MOTHERFUCKER!" Jack snapped.

"Sorry!" Felix backed off, and Jack rubbed the bone just under his left eye that had been driven to the door. That would bruise. "But why didn't you open it?" Jack glanced up at the door.

"MARK?! WHY IS THIS LOCKED?!" He shouted. There was a pause and some clicking. Mark flugn the door open and grabbed Jack's wrist. He leaned out and grabbed Felix before dragging them inside. They shared puzzled glances before shruggign and looking back to him. He let them go and quickly went back to locking the door. He fumbled with the lock and cursed under his breath.

"Mark, what's- -"

"FUCK OFF!" He spun around and grabbed their wrists again, dragging them on.

"Mark, what the fuck is going on!?" Felix demanded as he ripepd his hand free. Jack just grabbed onto a doorway and held on as he tried to pull free. Mark looked back and suddenly realized.

"Sorry..." He let Jack go and stared at his feet self consciously.

"It's fine," Jack rubbed his wrist a bit before stepping back beside Felix. "But seriously."

"Well, it's important, and- -" Mark suddenly clenched his hands. "OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP I'VE HEARD IT ONCE I'VE HEARD IT A MILLION TIMES!"

Jack and Felix blinked confusion, warily watching him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, his shoulders tense.

"Okay, long story short, Anti and Dark are back, tried to kill us, and DARK IS AN ANNOYING LITTLE DICK." Mark added hastily.

"W-What!?" Jack stammered.

"They controlled the car to try and hit us," Mark paused before adding. "I know that because I saw and heard you two arguing after you failed."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!" Felix and Jack yelled in unison. Mark shrank back a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't kn-know if my mind was playing a trick on me, and just now, the news said there was no faults, a-and the car would h-have had to have, to, it would need to be driven, a-and I k-knew I sa-aw, or thought, of Anti and Dark- -I mean," Mark paused in his stuttering. "The c-car was fine, and the only explanation was someone driving it..."

"So, what you're saying is, you thought you were insane?" Felix inquired.

"Uh, yes?" Mark replied hesitantly. He suddenly fell back and landed on the stairs.

"Mark?" Jack took a step forward. He yelped as he was lifted off the ground and thrown against a wall. Felix, being the last standing, jumped back and glanced around frantically.

"Alright motherfuckers, show yourselves!" He got to a fighting stance, though it was questionable to being efficient. There was a raspy chuckling before Darkiplier slowly molded into figure, staring at him with his arms folded.

"Ahh, isn't this amusing?" He vanished into a shadow as Mark swung a punch from behind. He stumbled a bit and glanced around in confusion. Dark reappeared behind him and kicked his back, knocking him onto the ground. Mark's alter ego placed a foot heavily between his shoulder blades and leaned against it, smiling smugly. He glanced over with a bored expression as Felix cautiously progressed forward.

"Hmm. Seems a have a problem, don't I?" Dark glanced from between Jack and Felix. "Not much of one."

"Greetings," They all glanced over and saw Anti, standing with his arms folded as Dark had.

"Anti!" Jack glared at his double. He glanced over at Felix. "Ye can go help Mark. I'm dealin with him."

Felix nodded a bit as Jack turned and narrowed his eyes to Anti. His double watched calmly as he approached. Then, a yell of pain echoed around, blood dropped onto the floor.

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoy this so far! Reviews help! And- -**

 **I'll SEE ALL YOU DUDES, IN THE NEXT CHAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	6. Techniques

~1 hour before~

"They won't learn, so don't bother," Dark waved a hand.

"But its just for precautions," Anti looked over at him.

"Well, you can do it. I'm not," Dark turned around to face away from him.

"But Dark- -"

"Its a waste of time!" Dark interrupted.

"I'll do it!" Pewdenheimer hopped up. "What are we saying?"

Dark sighed and shook his head. "Can't make him much dumber, can you?"

"Hey, he's- -" Anti glanced at the intruder and leaned over to Dark. "A prototype. Once I get a better design, I'll just scrap 'im and redo another Pewdenheimer."

"Better be quick," Dark growled, "his stupidity is deafening."

Pointedly, Pewdenheimer was waving his hand and studied the black smoke with a peek of interest. Dark shook his head in disapproval with a sigh.

~Present Time~

Dark fell back against the wall, his breathing ragged from his scream. As storm clouds rolled on outside, the only light in the hall reflected off a blood coated knife. Felix breathed heavily and glanced down at the blade and dropped it, half afraid of him attacking.

Mark pushed himself up and winced as thunder clapped from outside.

"Thanks," He breathed to Felix. There was a crash and the sound of something heavy falling down, followed by a loud shriek.

"JACK!" The pair called instantly, racing off. Felix dropped the weapon in his haste, and Dark perked up as his eyes gleamed hungrily at the blade. As the ran into the room, Jack was laying on his side in the rubble of what used to be Mark's brown coffee table. Cuts covered him, some tearing his clothes by small shreds, and Mark spotted glass littering the ground.

Anti stood with a huge chunk of glass in one hand, having been the side of the glass. He narrowed his eyes as they approached and scowled.

"Ah, I suppose I need to deal with ye," Anti murmured. He tossed the glass lightly from each hand. Without a glance or shred of hesitation, he suddenly jumped. He rolled on the ground and stopped in a knelt position, the glass hovering over Jack's neck.

"Now, walk away slowly," Anti instructed. Mark began walking back without any hesitation, though Felix paused. 'If he wants to kill Jack, he wouldn't be sparing him if we just walked back. It has to be a trick.'

"Felix, go back," Mark murmured.

"But it has- -"

"FELIX." Mark interrupted.

"Mark, no, what- -" Felix cut himself off as Mark grabbed his shoulders and forcefully pushed him back.

"Mark, it has to be a trick," Felix stated.

"Felix, I'm not risking Sean's life on a theory," Mark replied sternly. He turned back to Anti.

"Okay. Now what?" Mark asked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-POV Change-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jack felt horror flood him. As he realized Anti's plan.

"We can have an easy compromise," Anti started. Dark, meanwhile, was creeping up behind the waiting pair. 'He's going kill them while the aren't looking,'

"Excuse me?" Jack interrupted whatever Anti was on about.

"What, you little pest?" Anti gently prodded his skin with the glass shard. Dark stopped his sneak, watching with genuine curiosity at what he had to say.

"I just want to say something," Jack replied briskly. He looked over to Mark and Felix.

"Mark, Felix. Don't do what he says."

"WHAT!?" They screeched in unison.

"Sean, are you insane?! He'll kill you!" Felix exclaimed.

"I'm not the only life here," Jack replied evenly. He took a breath and waited as he prepared himself. He held a long gaze with Mark, hoping he could sense his plan. Mark's face died at the determination in his eyes.

"Sean, Sean whatever you're planning, don't do it," Mark said quickly.

"BEHIND YOU!" Jack shouted. Felix and Mark were confused for a moment before turning and seeing Dark. Anti had watched to see if his comrade would be caught. Now it was time for action. Jack fell onto his chest and jumped forward. Anti yelped and Jack pinned him by his throat, sitting up on his knees.

Anti gasped for air and extended and arm to try and find the glass he had lost. Jack struggled against his counterpart, though, as Anti finally fell into concentration, he kicked him in the gut and pushed him onto his back.

Before Jack could react, Anti grabbed the glass and pinned him down by his forearms. He grimaced as Anti angled the glass to dig into his arm. He shut his eyes against the encroaching agony, though it was proven a horrible choice. Anti lifted the glass, and jerked it down.

Jack, on instinct, opened his eyes as his arm was released. He just managed to block a stab to his neck as he flung his arm forward. He managed to shove him back and got both arms free as Anti caught himself from falling back. Jack saw a shadow loom over him and felt something fall against his forehead, and he blacked out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-POV Change-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mark kicked Dark away, causing him to stumble back a bit. He paused as he saw Felix run into the kitchen. 'No wait...'

"Mark!" He blinked at the call of his name and saw Felix jumped beside him, shouldering Dark into a wall. 'Wait, what? Why is there two?'

"Felix?" Mark quizzed.

"Yeah?" He glanced at him as he walked back from his opponent.

"Why is there... Two, of you?" Mark asked.

"Two? Uh-oh..." Felix glanced around. "Where?"

"Kitchen," Mark replied before jumping away from Dark. His alter ego spun around and kicked him into a wall. He ducked out of the way as Dark attempted to pin him. Felix and Mark froze as they saw Felix- -or, another him- -toss a bowl down at Jack's head.

"Felix?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, meet my alter ego Pewdenheimer," Felix waved a hand. "Now say goodbye."

He hopped over the couch and lunged at Pewden, pinning him down. Mark flinched as Dark kicked his stomach. He responded with a kick at his knee, and Dark stumbled at the hit. Mark pushed himself up and gripped his stomach with a glare.

"Leave us alone!" Mark snapped.

"Adorable try, yet pathetic," Dark chuckled. Mark narrowed his eyes and strided backwards as Dark advanced. Dark threw a punch, though he leaned back and avoided it. Dark jumped forward as he leaned back and threw him down. Mark rolled away as he stomped down, barely escaping.

He sat up and quickly caught Dark's foot as he kicked again. Mark twisted it and caused Dark to fall onto his side. Mark slipped his legs under him and stood. 'Time for some more hostages'.

"ANTI, PEWDENHEIMER!" They looked over at him. Mark held an arm around Dark's neck and kept him pinned to a wall. He braced himself as his alter ego thrashed, though he remained rigid and didn't stand down.

"Step. Away. From. Them." Mark ordered. Anti scowled and remained holding one of Felix's arms. Pewdenheimer glanced at Anti for guidance.

"Don't do anything," Anti said with a small glance to Pewden. There was a sudden blinding flash and Mark stumbled back. He gasped as he felt a searing pain in his arm. He glanced down and saw a fresh wound. But... How?

"MARK!?" Mark looked up to Felix.

"What?"

"WHAT HAPPENED HOW DID HE JUST... JUST... POOF?!" Felix exclaimed. Anti let go of him and pointed a finger at Mark.

"I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO, I TOOOOLD YOU SOOOOO!" He yelled.

"What? What the fuck is going on?" Mark stepped back and glanced around. `Oh great` Mark jumped at the unwilled thought. 'What!?'

"Hang on, what's happening? Where did Dark go?" Mark asked. `FUCKING idiot...` The mental voice sighed. `you took over my own body.`

"But... You're Dark... And Mark just..." Felix blinked in confusion.

"Simple answer. Mark took over control of Dark," Anti shrugged with a nonchalant expression.

"Wha...?" He gave him a puzzled look. Anti rolled his eyes.

"Didn't suspect you could control us when we could control you?" Anti asked.

"No, not really," Felix muttered. There was another flash and Mark was suddenly sitting casually on the couch. He blinked and looked at where he saw the gash before. It was gone now, and he looked up and saw Dark cautiously patting himself down, as if he wasn't sure he was even there.

"I think our point has been made," Anti faded until he vanished.

"God, I'm never going to here the end of this," Dark rubbed his forehead as he and Pewden faded off. Felix blinked and glanced over at Mark soundlessly.

"I have no idea how I did that," Mark breathed, disbelief tracing his expression of relief.

"Let's just go... Go..." Felix trailed off. He shook his head a bit and then knelt down next to Jack. Mark leaned down and helped ease Jack onto the couch. Felix hurried to get some wet towel rolls, while Mark ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

As he opened it, he saw Amy stop in front of him.

"You guys okay? I heard shouting and wasn't sure if you were just playing on the- -"

"Anti, Dark, and Pewdenheimer came and I need the painkillers," He slipped past and raced to the bathroom. He pulled back a door of the cabinet and grabbed the bottle.

"Wait, WHAT!? Who's Pewden?"

"New guy. I can explain later, just wake them all up," Mark raced back down and sat down by Jack's feet. Felix had a bundle of soaked paper towels that had been briefly wrung out and was cleaning some cuts. He had a few more little mounds on the coffee table, and Mark grabbed one to wash out some wounds on Jack's arms.

"WHAT!?" There was a pound of steps as Marzia darted in. She immediately saw Felix sitting next to the couch on his knees. She hurried over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh God, Amy said they came back," She laid her head beside his and refused to let go.

"Its alright, its alright..." Felix dropped the towel and hugged her back. Amy sat down beside Mark and leaned over to examine his expression as he finished with most of the cuts.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked. Mark paused and rested a hand on one of Jack's knees, not replying.

"Mark?"

"I don't know..." Mark murmured. He looked over at her with a solemn expression.

"I don't know."


	7. Familiar Distress

"Hello?" Jack relaxed as Signe finally answered.

"I need you to come over, NOW," Jack explained as he paced. Being as hyperactive as he was, he couldn't help but walk back and forth.

"Well, going over right this moment is impossible," Signe said over the line.

"I mean, just, get the soonest flight over to LA,"

"Why?"

"Pewds, Mark, and I got attacked by Anti and Dark again," Jack informed shakily.

"Oh God no!" She exclaimed. "I'll be over as soon as humanly possible."

"Please do, I just- -" Jack cut himself off with his worry. 'No, don't think about that'

"Alright. Call me when you're going to board a plane so I know," Jack continued.

"Okay, okay. I love you, Sean."

"I love you too, Signe," Jack reluctantly hung up. He leaned against the wall for support, though he quickly found himself pacing again from nerves.

"Jack, calm down," Mark murmured from the couch.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he looked over, not breaking stride.

"I mean, quit pacing and sit down," Mark replied.

"Why? What's wrong with pacing? It's not gonna get me killed," Jack winced at his choice of words.

"Yeah, I know. But you're getting anxious and you need to sit down," Mark continued.

"Well you can go Fuck yourself cause I ain't doing nothin wrong," Jack said briskly as he paced.

"Jack," He jumped as Felix suddenly appeared. "Sit on that couch or me and Mark will duct tape you down."

"Guys, this is serious- -"

"So am I," Felix interrupted Jack. "One of us getting an anxiety attack isn't going to help. They guys at the hospital will see the cuts all over you and its gameover."

"I suppose you're right," Jack walked around and heavily sat down on the couch. Almost immediately, his shoulders sagged and a sudden tiredness swept over him.

"You finally realizing how tired you are?" Mark questioned. Jack had been waking up early and forcing to stay awake as long as Mark and Felix, which resulted in a lack of sleep. Not to mention the fight two days ago still left him feeling beat most of the time.

"Yeah..." He trailed off with a small yawn. Felix plopped down beside Mark and asked if he would be up to playing GTA. As they played, Jack watched silently. He slowly drifted off until he had fallen asleep leaned against the couch.

~Time Skip~

Jack jerked awake, laying on his side. He pushed his upper half and saw some of his saliva on the cushion. He awkwardly shifted a pillow over it and sat up properly. He suddenly realized the blanket drapped on one shoulder and brushed it off. He gazed around and saw the system was off, and the living room was deserted. He sighed a bit and got up.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. '2:00pm? Shit! I should have uploaded something,' He stuffed his phone in his pocket with anotehr tired sigh. He hurriedly walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom he and Felix shared.

"You awake?" Felix perked up from behind his laptop as Jack entered.

"I'm sleepwalkin'," Jack replied briskly before sitting down on his own temporary bed and bringing up a laptop. He quickly went around and uploaded a prerecorded video so he didn't have to go through the whole process of putting on makeup and a long sweater to concela his cuts.

"Whoa... Mark?" Felix called as he stared at his screen. Curious, Jack leaned forward and looked at it. He perked up at what he saw and turned to watch as Mark hopped in through the doorway.

"Yeeeees?"

"Why did you think it was appropriate to post this?" Felix turned to show Mark his screen. It was a drawing of Pewdenheimer, equiped with the outstretched hand shaped into a 'P' and his dark colored clothing and bright golden pinpricks as pupils. Mark blinked in surprise.

"What- -I didn't post that," He explained.

"Then how did it get up?" Felix questioned as he spun the laptop back around on his lap. Mark pulled up his phone and hastily hopped onto Facebook.

"Shit. It said I posted that," He hurriedly went to delete it.

"Okay. Poof. Its gone."

"Then why is it here?" Mark and Felix looked around at Jack's screen. He had checked Mark's page a few moments afetr he had deleted the post. It was still up.

"The fuck?" Mark checked his again, and saw it was still up. He contineud to go through the process, though it was still there with each refresh.

"OHH GODDAMIT WHAT EVEN IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS?!" Mark snapped. He groaned and heavily sat down next to Jack.

"Didn't Anti and Dark say they were created by the community?" Felix asked. The pair nodded.

"And each believer, or just anyone who were fans of them, made them stronger?"

"I think so," Jack murmured.

"Then they probably posted that so Pewdenheimer could be stronger," The Swede folded his arms with a triumphant look. But as the realization sank in, it died away as his shoulders sagged.

Jack soundlessly closed the computer and set it to his free side. He jumped as thunder crackled outside.

"It's still raining?"

"Yeah. A lot of it," Mark rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned against his knees. Jack sighed and looked out the window just above his temporary bed. As the rain drummed against the window, Jack felt the bed lift a bit. He looked over and saw Mark stretch his arms upward.

"I'm gettin' hungry. Want something to eat?" He glanced at Felix and Jack.

"Yeah," Jack stood up and they both gave Felix expectant gazes.

"Nah, I'm fine," He waved them off dismissively. They nodded and departed the room.

~POV Change~

Felix gazed around the empty room. He couldn't think of anything to do, and Mark and Jack had left. He tiredly shifted the computer off his lap and stood, walking out. He perked up as he heard Jack and Mark from the kitchen. He trotted down the stairs and peeked into the dinning room. When he saw they were absent, he quickly checked the kitchen and spotted them next to the fridge.

"Oh- -hey, Felix," Mark perked up at his entree.

"Decided on eating?" Jack asked as he straightened up.

"Not hungry," Felix replied. "Just got bored and wanted to burn some time."

"Well, Jack and I were thinking of seeing a movie," Mark added.

"Really? Could I join you two?" Felix paused. "Or is it a date?"

The pair chuckled a bit. "Nah, you can come."

"Great!"

"But you can also get the tickets," Jack added to Mark's statement.

"Yay..." He murmured unenthusiastically. Felix walked over and paused as he grabbed an umbrella.

"Wait, don't I get too at least ride your car, Mark?"

"Driving a tin can in a thunderstrom," Mark tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Walking isn't much better," Felix scoffed.

"Maybe we should just stay here and watch some other movie," Jack suggested.

"Ahh, probably right," Mark perked up a bit. "I'll get the popcorn!"

"I call the bathroom first!" Felix called as he hopped off into a bathroom. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the toilet. He hlated and leaned over to look into the mirror. He saw himself looking back... and Pewdenheimer in the corner? He whirled around, though it was empty. He glanced back at the glass, and saw that his alter ego was still shown there.

"What...?" He murmured in confusion. He shook his head, sure he was just hallucinating.

* * *

 **Hey, I wish I could end this off ona better note, since I didn't really enjoy how this ended on such a... I'm not sure how to describe it, but it isn't presenting the tone I stride for when I finish. Oh well...**

 **Anyways, I'm also starting a new AU series called The Pendant. Just for an insider, that series will have a lot more action in it, and I made it so that Mark and Jack are brothers (Because why the flip not?)**

 **Also- -SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKAS**

 **I'm planning on a THIRD BOOK. I have most big chunks of the plot set in, though I need some fillers to help it set in correctly. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Rainy Day

"Jack?" Mark knocked softly on the door.

"What?"

"You okay in there?" Mark asked. He waited, leaning against the door with his ear against it. Afar a few more moments of silence, he called out. "Jaaack?"

"I'm not in the mood..." His sulky voice responded dully. Mark jiggled the doorknob, though it was locked.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack... I have pancaaaaaaaaakes," Mark announced in a tune with a hopeful smile. It slowly died as Jack refused to reply.

"I can't help if you won't even let me inside," Mark murmured as his shoulders sagged.

"Unless you can change the fooking whether, you CAN'T DO SHIT TO HELP," Jack snapped from inside. Mark internally winced, though he merely sighed.

"Alright..." He turned and brushed the door before walking away.

"Mark?" He stopped at the top of the stairs as Jack called him.

"Yeah?" He looked down the hall. Mark stepped onto the level on the second floor and saw the door open with a small creak. He slowly walked over and peered inside. Jack had seated himself back down again, on his own temporary bed.

"Hey, you alright?" Mark sat down beside him.

"Sorry for yellin',"He murmured as he stared at his clasped hands on his lap.

"Nah. You're Jacksepticeye, you scream all the time," Mark smiled a bit.

"But am I?" Jack glanced over to watch the water as it streamed down the window and raindrops drummed against the wall. "If we can start... CONTROLLING, each other, then how do I know I'm me?"

Jack looked over to him and locked gazes. "How would you know? What if Anti took over me and hurt you and Felix? Or... Even..."

"I'd kick his ass straight back to Hell," Mark wrapped an arm around Jack's neck, though his friend only gave a little shrug in response.

Mark sighed, seeing as Jack wouldn't be easily cheered up. "Okay. But seriously, I wouldn't stop fighting to get you back. And I know you and Felix would do the same for me."

"But what if ye hurt yourself?" Jack inquired "And how far does 'never stop fighting' apply? Would you fight until you died, if you had too? Then we'd all be gone..."

"UGH!" Jack jumped slightly as Mark collapsed onto his back on the bed sheets.

"Why are we even WORRYING about this!? The chances of this happening are zip to zip," Mark waved a finger in the air. "And how did the subject of Signe unable to come over here change to DEATH and DESPAIR!" He finished in an exasperated tone, extending his arms horizontally.

"Now, it seems like alot of our choices lead there," Jack muttered. Mark sat up abruptly and suddenly whacked him over the head.

"OOOOWWW-WWUUUH!" Jack growled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm gonna take your mind off all this death crap," Mark informed. He stood up and pushed Jack up. He pushed him from behind and guided Jack out of the room.

"Mark- -"

"Just keep swim-ing, just keep swim-ing," Mark sang in a tone such as from Finding Dory. Jack rolled his eyes, though he went down the stairs and let Mark lead him into the living room.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Felix shouted as he jerked around on the couch, a controller in hand. "Get wreeeeeeeecked!" He paused and glanced up at Jack and Mark. Jack sat down beside him wordlessly and watched as he played. The couch shifted as Mark seated himself down and passed a control over.

Jack joined and began playing unenthusiastically. Mark caught on after a while and groaned inwardly. Instead, he rushed up and absolutely murdered Jack.

"Wha- -MARK!" Jack snapped angrily. He narrowed his eyes as Mark grinned and t-bagged the body.

"Okay, its FOOKING ON!" Jack's thumbs flew around the controls as he narrowly dodged an attack and threw a grenade to destroy his attacker. He leaned forward slightly as he was immersed into the game, staring at it intently.

"You feeling better?" Mark glanced over. Though the gesture got him killed, he didn't care.

"Sure, but ye won't be after THIS!" As Mark respawned, Jack shot him in the head with his sniper.

"OOOHHHH!" Felix patted Jack on the back. "NO SCOOOOOPE!"

Jack just smiled triumphantly as he got revenge on Mark by t-bagging his character. Though he'd been killed twice and his team was failing, Mark still smiled warmly. 'There's Jack.'

~Time Skip bitches~

"Rain rain go away, come on back another day~!" Jack sang as he laid on the couch. His head was leaned over one of the arms so he stared at an upside down door. He jumped as he heard a loud crash followed by a thud.

"Felix?" He called, lifting his head. When he heard a yell, Jack leaped up and sped up the stairs and burst into the bathroom. Pewdenheimer had his hands clasped around Felix's throat, keeping him pinned against a wall.

"H-H-Hel-Help-!" Felix choked. Pewdenheimer glanced back and then let go, raising his hands.

"Wait, no," He said quickly as he backed up. Jack snagged something solid- -a hairdryer. Eh. He walked forward with it in one hand.

"Jack, Jack don't its not P- -" He was cut off as Jack suddenly jumped forward and slammed the hairdryer against the side of his head. Pewden fell to the floor, quickly disappearing into a cloud of smoke that evaporated as well. Jack breathed heavily and dropped his temporary weapon.

"Felix?" He gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Y-Yeah," Felix rubbed the back of his neck as he breathed.

"... Ye okay?"

"I-I'm not s-s-sure... I just need to lay down or something," Felix slowly began walking out. Jack got to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do ya want anything else?" Jack asked as Felix slowly sat down on his bed.

"Mark being here would help," He murmured absent-mindedly.

"Well, he's gettin his Starbucks. Anything I can ACTUALLY get ye?"

"N-No..." Felix stammered with a small shake of his head. Jack nodded and hesitated before slowly walking out, guessing he should leave Felix alone to rest after it all. Plus, he had to explain it all to Mark.


	9. Switched?

"What are you doing?" Felix jumped as Anti walked out from behind him.

"Scared the shit outta me," Felix gasped as he looked at Anti.

"So, what you're doing?" Anti repeated. Felix leaned against the table and covered the paper with his forearm.

"Oh, nothing," Felix shrugged casually. Anti narrowed his eyes and cocked an eyebrow before grabbing Felix's wrist and lifting his arm. Felix snagged the paper and clutched it to his chest before Anti could read it.

"Mine."

"What do you have to hide?" Anti let him go and folded his arms.

"My business, that's what," Felix retorted. Anti studied him up and down.

"You seem different. You don't normally act like this,"

"How the fuck do you know what I act like?" Felix asked.

"Because I created you, dumb fuck," Anti turned and stalked away. 'Wait, what?' Felix blinked, staring around his room. 'How would- -just... what?' He finally regained hims composure and placed the paper face down on the desk, sliding a small brown box over it. He then hurried out after Anti. He poked his head out and peered around the hallway, though he saw no sign of the alter ego. 'Still can't believe they got a house that's better than mine,' Felix thought as he walked down a spiral of stairs.

He glanced around the living room, though he was deserted. Except for Nightmare Chica, who raised her head with her gaze following Felix as he walked across the room. He stepped into the back yard and closed the door behind him, absent-mindedly walking out. He froze in the grass as something whizzed past his face and he blinked in surprise. Felix looked and saw an arrow landing near the center of a target. He looked over to the source and saw Dark lowering a bow.

"Nearly cut my face off," Felix muttered as he walked over.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Dark growled back.

"Well, I didn't know you could shoot," Felix changed the subject as he stepped aside and let Dark continue.

"Well, I can," He released it and the head sank deep into the middle.

"Especially surprising how you actually hit the target," Felix added. He jumped a bit as Dark turned and pointed a drawn back arrow at his forehead.

"Say that again?"

"What- -Oh, when I said you were the best archer ever?" Felix chuckled nervously. Dark focused back onto the red and white target instead of Felix.

"Well, onto what I was ACTUALLY wondering..." Felix paused and stayed silent as Dark released the arrow. It slid right by the previous one.

"Go on."

"So, Anti said that he MADE me. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yep," Dark drew out another arrow.

"WHAT?" Felix stared in astonishment.

"I saw it happen," He raised the bow up and aimed it.

"But how?" Felix questioned curiously. He released the shaft and the arrow hit between the other two, causing them to be knocked down.

"Some boxy machine thing. I honestly don't give a fuck," Dark slung the bow around his shoulder and walked to recollect his arrows. Felix followed right beside him.

"Where is it now?"

"The fuck should I know?"

"Kind of suspected you two were actually friends."

"You suspected right." Dark nodded and bent down to pick some up fro the ground.

"Then how come he doesn't let you know about an invention that could change the world?" Felix asked. Dark paused with one hand outstretched to an arrow.

"We don't trust each other with certain things," Dark replied after a few moments and continued on calmly.

"Isn't that one definition of a friend? Someone you trust," Felix said. Dark paused and glanced over at him suspiciously.

"What?" Felix asked, uneasy.

"We never told you anything like that," Dark murmured, narrowing his eyes. "How would you know that?"

'FUCK'

"I... err... I sometimes look at stuff... when I'm super bored..." Dark still gave him an unconvinced look.

"...And the stuff humans say is so stupid its funny..." Felix added. Dark smirked a bit.

"Yes, it is," He turned and continued to grab arrows. 'OH THANK GOD THAT WORKED', Felix relaxed a bit.

"Do you need any help?" Felix asked.

"Nah, I'm finished today anyways," Darkiplier replied.

"Dark!" They both turned and saw Anti walking out. "I need to talk to you."

"He better not be complaining about something again," Dark muttered before walking over. Felix walked with him and slipped past the pair. As he closed the glass sliding door, he glanced at Nightmare Chica, who was staring at him.

"Fuck off," He muttered before walking past and hurrying to his room. 'Well, it's not mine...' Felix paused in thought, '... but it might be...'. He sighed heavily at the thought and laid down on his back upon the uncomfortable bed. 'Being in Pewdenheimer's body SUCKS.'

* * *

"Do you think Felix's been acting a little... weird?" Jack murmured. They glanced over and saw him studying a pencil.

"Felix Weird or weird weird?" Mark asked.

"Is there a difference?" Jack smiled a bit as they chuckled.

Jack then shook his head a bit. "But that's beside the point. Do you know how long he's been staring at that pencil?"

"No."

"Three minutes. Solid." Jack added.

"What?" Mark blinked and looked over at their friend. "He must have gotten some messed up shit after that Pewdenheimer incident."

"But Pewden didn't have time to hurt him," Jack pointed out. "He was only strangling when I came in, and I dealt with him by- -"

"I know the story. You grabbed Amy and mine's hairdryer and wrecked him."

"Yeah, so he hadn't hurt his head or anything. And when I asked, Felix was just sort of dazed," Jack looked back over at Felix. He had finally dropped the pencil and was instead checking around on his phone. "I still think somethings up."

"Fine, fine," Mark raised his hands up, "I'll be watching him closer."

* * *

 **So. Here is an explanation of how the fuck they switched bodies.**

 **While fighting, Felix remembered he could actually possess Pewden's body and make him stop. But Pewden had wanted that. If both egos had a willing to be in control of each other, they switched bodies. So Pewdenheimer had anticipated that.**

 **Smarter than the average alter ego.**

 **Anyways, that was the explanation, and please leave a review if you liked it :3**


	10. Confrontation

"Felix, what's wrong?" Mark questioned suddenly.

"Huh?" He jumped a bit and nearly choked on his meal.

"You've been acting weird lately," Mark sat back against the dinning room chair and studied him.

"Nothin'," Felix shrugged and continued to eat. Jack and Mark shared skeptical looks.

"It's not nothin', what's up with ye?" The green haired Youtuber began to bounce his leg unde rthe table as he sat forward curiously.

"I just gave you the answer," Felix snapped. Mark placed a hand over his chest dramatically.

"Shots fired," Jack snickered a bit. Felix blinked before lowering his head and continuing on. They glanced at one another in shock.

"Wow, Felix doesn't have a quippy comeback?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go fuck yourself," He replied crossly.

"Hardly original," Mark rolled his eyes. "Half of my hate comments say that."

"Hey, me too!" Jack grinned as he high-fived Mark.

"I'm leaving," Felix stood and left his plate on the table as he walked out. Jack blinked and tipped his head a bit. Mark's gaze lingered on where Felix had left into the living room before walking over and taking the plate to wash in the kitchen.

"You wanna go deal with Pewds?" Mark asked.

"Eh, why not?" Jack hopped off and hurried up the stairs. He hesitated over the guest door before knocking.

"I'm recording."

"Oh," Jack stepped back before pausing. "Why didn't ye tell us?"

He was met with silence. "Fe? Ya there?"

Jack slowly opened the door once Felix didn't respond. He stiffened as he saw Felix laying flat on his back on the floor. He rushed over and knelt down, taking one of Felix's hands.

"MARK GET OVER HERE!" Jack yelled frantically. 'Fuck fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HOW TO CHECK HIS PULSE!?'

"What's wro- -Felix!" Mark raced over. "Is he okay?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," Jack stuttered. He suddenly remembered and placed to fingers to Felix's wrist.

"MARKICANTFEELAPULSEWHATDOIDOISHEDEADIDONTKNOW!" Jack exclaimed. Mark saw he was freaking out and slowly pushed him away an placed a hand to Felix's neck.

"FELIX!" Mark snagged his phone from his pocket and began dialing. 'No no no no no no,' Jack hugged his knees and drew in ragged breaths. Jack's position wasn't helping Mark much either. He wanted to flip out and just sit there waiting for the world to fix its mistake like a coder and its game. 'But what if this remains a glitch in this whole thing; what if he isn't ever going to leave?'

Mark fumbled with the phone as h struggled to think of THREE STUPID NUMBERS. 'This is the worse time for brainfart. Come on...9-1-... 9-1-...' Mark jumped and dropped his phone as he heard a scream. He turned and saw Jack curled into a ball as tight as possible, trembling all over.

"ONE!" Mark grabbed the phone and finished dialing. 'Comeoncomeoncomeon'

"911, what's your emergency?" A man announced.

"Uh, uh," Mark breathed heavily and felt weighed. Between a limp Felix and Jack in the middle of a meltdown, he felt like everything was just crumbling down into an endless abyss.

"Sir, calm down. Can you te- -"

"M-My friend is dead, or dying, I don't know, and we're just panicking and- -and- -and- -"

"Calm down. Tell us your location."

"(Insert Mark's address in a stuttered way)"

"Okay. We are sending help right now. Please stay on the line," He announced. Mark heaved out breaths and slowly crawled over to Jack.

"Sean, Sean," Mark murmured as he sat beside him. Jack whimpered in reply, still shaking. Mark paused before setting the phone down.

"Come on, you big baby," Mark's joke was hollow as he gently drew Jack to sit upright. Jack continued to tremble, and Mark leaned down to press his chest against Jack's back as he consoled him in a hug.

"Shhhhh, shhhh..." Mark soothed as he hugged his blue eyed friend.

"Sir? Are you there?" The phone asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mark shifted a hand to grab the phone. He stopped when Jack gently laid a hand on his arm, as if refusing to let him leave. Mark tightened his other hand to reassure his friend before receiving the phone and lifting it to his ear.

"We're still here."

"Double check on your... Unconscious... Friend," The man instructed.

"Okay I- -" Mark cut himself off as Jack drew his other arm away and crawled on his hands and knees to stop beside Felix.

"What should we do to check?" Jack asked hoarsely. Mark stayed silent for a few moments before coming back.

"How do we check?"

"Carefully check his pulse on his neck and wrist. Linger your middle and index finger over a vein for awhile; if the heartbeat is slow, its hard to tell." The man instructed.

"Got that?" Mark asked. Jack nodded and hesitantly tested Felix's wrist.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP I CAN FEEL IT!" Jack nearly let himself collapse in relief.

"He felt a pulse, now what?" Mark questioned.

"Is he breathing? Look at his chest and use the mirror fog," The voice explained.

"I don't see his chest movin!" Jack announced.

"Take this," Mark tossed Jack the phone before running out into their bathroom to grab a handed mirror.

* * *

"There's an ambulance," Marzia noted as she looked out through the back window. Amy pulled or to the curb and watched it.

"Its oddly close to the house..." Marzia murmured.

"Don't turn left, don't turn left, don't turn left..." Amy pleaded in a whisper. Her heart sank when it went through a red light and left.

"Mark."


	11. Machinery

"I'm going out," Anti suddenly announced as he walked through the living room.

"What?" Felix perked up a bit.

"Apparently Fe 'mysteriously' fainted and poor old Sean is freaking out," Anti gave Felix a smirk. "Nice job."

'Oh crap, what the hell did Pewden do to me... Er... My body,'

"Oh, how is Mark faring?" Dark jumped up from the couch eagerly.

Anti scowled. "Surprisingly well. He even helped Sean a bit. But I'm sure we can 'motivate' them."

"Yes," Dark glanced at Felix. "You coming, Pewden?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here," Felix waved a hand. Anti nodded before evaporating into a green tinted fog. Dark followed, his a dark crimson. Once they had vanished, Felix hopped up and raced to Anti's lab. 'Let's see if I can find what Dark and Anti were talking about.

He opened the large door and kept a hand on it. Felix stepped and let I slip back to place. He scanned the wide room, seeing multiple tables, vials, tubes, and a whole load of crap he didn't know. He stopped ad spotted a large sort of tube. No, it was a waterless tank.

Felix walked over and tapped the glass. He looked down and saw multiple wires connecting to a box. 'Is this the boxy machine Dark talked about?' Felix wondered as he opened a panel.

"Shit..." Flashing buttons and a little colorful screen. He blinked and looked down the table. 'What the fuck is with this clay?' he pressed a finger into a mold of pale clay. He yelped as it began sucking his hand in.

"Ffffffff- -" He wrenched his hand free and shook it out. Felix slowly looked up and saw a corkboard. There were pictures- -surprisingly detailed- -plans, and instructions on how to work the machine. 'Holy fuck, that's me!' He studied a picture.

"Scratch that, its a picture of Pewden," He murmured to himself. He glanced down at his wrist and saw the oustretced hand. The thumb poked out to make a curve for the P.

"Its like a cheap zombie-ish replica of my brofist," Felix commented as he unclipprd the band to study. He gasped as a pang hit his chest. He fell onto his back and gripped his gray shirt.

"Fuck, what did I do?" He patted the ground until he found the bracelet. He grabbed it and clipped it back around his wrist. Felix slumped flat onto the floor as the pain faded.

"How does that even work...?" He murmured in bewilderment. He blinked and looked over at the tank. An idea sparked in his head and be stumbled up, dashing out of the room. He hurried to Pewden's room and grabbed the small box that had been covering his notes.

He then rushed over to the tank and wrenched the door open. He set it down inside and took the instructions. He tapped a few buttons before the machine flashed and there was a whirring noise. When it settled down, Felix hesitantly opened it.

"It worked!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" The small box blinked large blue eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Tiny Box Tim!"

(A/N: Sorry its short... And this is not even bold or 'properly' separated. But I'm kinda tired; excitement sapped my energy. BUT, I have another announcement. I am now on Markiplier Amino! My name is SepticSamantha22, if you're curious. I'm planning to post fanart of this series on the Amino app, sooooo yeeaaahh.

Anyway, buh-bye!)


	12. Important Author Note

SORRY!

I haven't updated in foreverz because I am obsessed with Role-playing on the app... And I probably will not be doing more so any time soon. See... Recently... And I have announced this on my other stories ask everyone knows my excuse.

Anyways, no stalling, I had a panic/anxiety attack. Not a big one, just kind of mild. I'm still debating on telling my mother though... BUUT YEAH. The cause of this is resolved, so its better now. And I am going to look up after posting/uploading which one I had.

Buh-bai!


End file.
